Killer
Killer is a male brown bulldog who was created by and is owned by SmokythePolicePup. He is Smoky's archenemy who vows revenge against him for ruining his prized $1,000,000 comic. Bio Coming soon Personality Killer is an ill-tempered dog. When you get him angry, he will stop at nothing to take you down. Despite his angry side, he is a big fan of the Apollo the Super Pup comic book series and had it's first issue until Smoky accidently wrecked it when he came in from the rain. Now he hates Smoky and has vowed revenge against him. Appearance Killer is a brown bulldog who is about twice the size of Smoky with brown eyes and a chain-linked collar. He has a scar on his back where Smoky bit him. Havoc Patrol Gear (in shadopup stories) Pup Tag: Gray, white skull in the middle. Collar is the same. Uniform: Gray, white trim. Pup Pack: Gray, right side hold a scythe, rifle is on the left. Stories Appeared In By Me: Fanon Wiki: Canon: * A Smoky Past * Bandit's Life * Pups and the Reoccurring Nightmare * My Eyes (Song Article) Non-canon Stories: *The Legend of Kailey *Kailey II: The Adventure of Smoky *Fallout 3: PAW Patrol *The Legend of Kailey: A Smoky to the Past *The Legend of Kailey: Smoky's Awakening Creepypasta Wiki (All stories there are non-canon) *A Smoky Terror By Others: * Pup's Grand Battle * Chase V.S. The World * Paw wars (star wars paw patrol style) * Pups go to the Pound * Casper's Scare School (Paw Patrol version) * PAW Patrol: Adventure Bay's Most Wanted * Pups and the battle for earth part 39 * Pups and the battle for earth part 40 * PAW Patrol/The Book of Life * World War P * Treks Adventure * Slice of Life * Pokémon Sun: Adventures in Alola! Collabs Appeared in: Fanon Wiki: * A Smash in the Past * Pups and the bully trio Creepypasta Wiki: *Overlooked for the Last Time Voice Actor Teenager/Adult: Kevin Michael Richardson- voice of Captain Gantu in Lilo and Stitch Trivia * When he was a pup, he lived in an alley with his dad, Diablo, and the two bulldogs bullied strays and stole from them. * He lives in a garage in the city. * He loves comic books. * He's good at holding grudges. * He hates Smoky for ruining his comic valued at $1,000,000. * When he was a little pup, he had a crush on Bandit's big sister Maple but her relationship with Marc filled him with hatred for anyone eventually leading to his hatred for Smoky. * He developes a crush on Guinevere because their shared love of bullying and torturing other pups. They have two pups: Archer and Gonzo. * Killer won the 2015 PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki award for "Best Foe OC" Gallery 2015.png|Best Foe OC----2015 PAWPatrol Fanon Wiki Awards Category:Antagonists Category:Villans Category:Evil Animals Category:Evil animals Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Fanon Characters Category:Agressive Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Present gen Category:Present gen pups Category:Dog Category:Bulldogs Category:Bad pup Category:Bad dog Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Pup Category:Male pup Category:Boys Category:Boy Pups Category:Boy Character Category:SmokythePolicePup's Pup Category:Evil Category:Tundraverse Characters